russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Iskul Bukol guest stars
This is a list of the guest cast of characters of the Philippine television sitcom Iskool Bukol which is broadcast by IBC. List of guest cast *'Jane de Leon' as Barbie Aguilar (January 7, 2017) *'Christian Salonga' as Christian Padilla (January 14, 2017) *'Erika Mae Salas' as Phoebe delos Santos (January 21, 2017) *'Francyss Abuan' as Janus Legaspi (January 28, 2017) *'Patrick Destura' as Alexander Madrid (February 4, 2017) *'Cherryz Mendoza' as Gabbi Salvador (February 11, 2017, Valentines Day episode) *'Rico dela Paz' as Edgar de Leon (February 11, 2017, Valentines Day episode) *'Kenzo Gutierez' as Gary Trinidad - Anne's love interest. (February 18, 2017) *'Sarah Ortega' as Linda Eriguel (February 25, 2017) *'Tito Sotto' as Tito Escalera (March 4, 2017) *'Vic Sotto' as Vic Ungasis (March 4, 2017) *'Joey de Leon' as Joey Escalera (March 4, 2017) *'Nikki Gonzales' as Mica Salvador (March 4, 2017) *'Michael Tañeca' as Oliver Cortez (March 11, 2017) *'Pat Deligero' as Joanne Ruiz (March 18, 2017) *'Adrian Desabille' as Ivan Loyzaga (March 25, 2017) *'Zaijian Jaranilla' as Joshua Forbes (April 1, 2017) *'Kristine Sablan' as Andrea Ramirez (Crossover in the afternoon teleserye High School Life) (April 8, 2017) *'Paulo Angeles' as Edward Santiago (April 22, 2017) *'Ella Cruz' as Franchesca Fulgar (April 29, 2017) *'Mavy Legaspi' as Patrick Aguilar (May 6, 2017) *'Chacha Cañete' as Ryza dela Cruz (May 13, 2017) *'Margaret Planas' as Julia Medel (during Raisa birthday at Diliman High School) (May 20, 2017) *'Russiane Jandris Ilao' as BJ Magundayao (May 27, 2017) *'Belle Mariano' as Loisa Brillantes (June 3, 2017) *'Aaron Rosario' as Dominic Aguas (June 10, 2017) *'Sarah Lahbati' as Andrea Reyes (Father's Day episode) (June 17, 2017) *'Basti Gonzales' as Rafael Valdez (June 24, 2017) *'Achie Lim' as Marie Lozada - Tonton's friend. (July 1, 2017) *'Rita Gaviola' as Sarah Gonzaga (July 8, 2017) *'Harvey Bautista' as Herbert Paderna (July 15, 2017) *'Maxine Medina' as Maxene Mendoza (July 22, 2017) *'Jaime Yllana' as Enzo Pedrosa (July 29, 2017) *'Crissel Ignacio' as Maribel Acosta (Crosover in the noontime tawaserye Eh, Kasi Bata!) (August 5, 2017) *'Keempee de Leon' as Joaquin "Wacky" Roque (August 12, 2017) *'Marvin Agustin' as Albert Gutierrez (August 19, 2017) *'Sasha Gloria' as Blanca Ilacad (August 26, 2017) *'Giann Solante' as Ella Garcia (September 2, 2017) *'Nathaniel Britt' as Jarius Quirino (September 9, 2017) *'Veronica Duterte' as Alyssa Mendez (during Tonton's birthday) (September 16, 2017) *'Tom Rodriguez' as Marcus Padilla (during Teacher Erich's birthday party at Diliman High School) (September 23, 2017) *'Sceven Nolasco' as Janus Rementilla (September 30, 2017) *'Denise Canlas' as Vanessa Ababa (October 7, 2017) *'Sam Y.G.' as Easy Balidosa - one of the nororious twins. (October 14, 2017) *'Alwyn Uytingco' as Chill Balidosa - one of the Balidosa twins. (October 14, 2017) *'Fred Lo' as Randy Valentino (October 14, 2017) *'Rodjun Cruz' as Rodjun Villaflor - Teacher Erich's friend. (October 21, 2017) *'Ryan James Bacalla' as Ivan Estrada (during Anne's sweet 16th birthday party) (October 28, 2017) *'Angelina Cruz' as Angela Salvador as Erika Salvador (November 4, 2017) *'Lianne Valentin' as Lara dela Cruz (November 11, 2017) *'Renz Aytona' as Ryan Abellana (November 18, 2017) *'Carlos Dala' as Gabriel Agustin (November 25, 2017) *'Jayda Avanzado' as Michelle Fulgar (December 2, 2017) *'Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr.' as Marco Bacalla (December 9, 2017) *'Jhazmyne Tobias' as Anne Abellana (December 16, 2017) *'Hiro Volante' as Chubi Alvarez (December 16, 2017) References See also * Iskul Bukol Category:Lists of actors by comedy television series Category:Lists of guest appearances in television